


You Should Keep It

by TiaJuh



Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Ficlet, Flirting, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 02:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16823449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiaJuh/pseuds/TiaJuh
Summary: Zac snoops Taylor's accessories. Taylor gives him a gift.





	You Should Keep It

**Author's Note:**

> So... Zac showed up with a fugly scarf and I decided to make it better for myself so I wrote this. I hope you guys enjoy.

"Are you ready?" Zac asked as Taylor moved aside as a silent indication he should come in. Zac followed him inside the hotel room, closing the door with a soft click and watching Taylor move around the place in wide strides.

"Yeah. Almost. Just a minute." Taylor waved his hand dismissively and disappeared inside the bathroom.

Zac rolled his eyes, knowing that it was going to take a while. He had been tasked with the mission of making Taylor actually leave on time, because everyone knew it was basically impossible and nobody wanted to do it. His brother always worked on his own time and he was worse than a girl when it came to get ready.

He glanced around the room, seeing that at least Taylor had everything packed and ready to go, as they had a flight to catch. Everything except a set of accessories spread on the bed. Some of Taylor's necklaces, bracelets, scarves and bandanas were lined on the mattress. Apparently Zac had interrupted Taylor's process of picking what would he be wearing as they left the country for their shows in Canada.

Taylor's accessories had always been something that was part of his identity and after all these years Zac couldn't actually picture him without them. It was one of things about Taylor that secretly fascinated him and he couldn't help but look through them, trying to guess what he would wear for the day.

The forecast said it would be snowing in Toronto and Zac guessed Taylor would probably pick one of his many scarves. Zac knew he loved scarf weather because it was a great opportunity to parade his well-curated collection.

Zac scanned the ones on the bed. A couple of them Zac had gifted Taylor himself. One in particular caught his attention. It was very similar to his old blue one, with white dots, except this one was longer and had a white pattern near its ends. It was definitely showier than the others he owned, but Zac could see him wearing it.

Unable to resist his curiosity, of Zac picked this one up and brought it closer so he could look at its details.

"Do you like it?"

Zac had been so distracted by the cloth in his hands that he didn't notice Taylor coming out of the bathroom. He stared at him in confusion and Taylor nodded to indicate the scarf he was still holding.

"Oh, right. Yeah." He wrapped it on his hand, and then unwrapped it quickly. "It's new, isn't it?"

"Yes. I bought it when we were in New York." Taylor picked two of the necklaces laid on the bed and put them on. Zac watched him struggle a bit as one of them got tangled on his slightly long hair.

Zac let the scarf slide between his fingers, feeling the fabric on his hands, before he put it around his neck. He turned to Taylor, mockingly posing with his hands on his hips, and smiled.

“So? Think I could pull it off?”

Taylor was still trying to untangle his necklace from his hair and it took him a few seconds before he finally got it right and lifted his eyes to Zac. Zac saw the amusement in his gaze as he took in the hand he had on his hip and how he had cocked his head to the side, as if displaying the scarf.

He chuckled and shook his head, and Zac felt the same stupid warm feeling he always did when he managed to make Taylor smile with his silly antics. He gave up fighting or trying to understand it years ago, just accepted that he was always trying to make Taylor laugh for very selfish reasons.

Taylor moved his gaze from his face to the scarf and Zac saw something switch in his eyes. The soft look from before was gone, replaced by something Zac didn’t dare to name, but made him suppress a shiver.

He watched silently as Taylor took a couple of steps forward, stopping only when the tip of their shoes met. Still looking at the scarf, he lifted his hands. Taylor took hold of each end of the scarf and adjusted it, making sure they were resting evenly against Zac’s chest.

When he seemed satisfied with it, he lifted his eyes to Zac again, hands still closed around the scarf.

“You should keep it.”

Zac stared at the hands still holding the scarf and keeping him close, their bodies almost touching, feeling that doing anything else would break the spell.

Zac couldn't quite define it, but something about this moment was the same as all of the other weird moments that happened between he and Taylor. They were never inappropriate, but didn't feel platonic. They never spoke about it and Zac couldn’t even remember when it started, but they never did anything to stop it.

Sometimes he thought they were too old for this little game that led to nowhere. Not that he wanted it to go anywhere or even thought it could, but then a moment like this would happen and he knew it wouldn’t be the last time.

After a moment, Zac risked looking at Taylor's face. He had the same look from before, something hungry in the way his gaze shifted from Zac’s face to the scarf around his neck, as if he was savoring the view.

After a beat it was gone. Taylor let his hands slide through the scarf, taking a step back.

"Yeah. It definitely looks better on you." He gave a soft pat on where the scarf rested over Zac's chest and turned to pick a couple of bracelets off the bed.

Zac cleared his throat as Taylor turned his back on him, moving through the room, to put away the rest of his accessories in one of his suitcases. He gathered all of his luggage and headed to the door.

"C'mon, I thought we were late." Taylor said when he opened the door, but Zac didn't move at first. It took him a moment to convince his legs they should move and follow Taylor outside.

Zac didn't even pretend not to notice how Taylor made sure they brushed together as he exited the room and he turned to close the door behind them.

They made their way to the lobby in silence, the scarf hanging from Zac's neck. Zac didn't dare look up, but he could've swore sometimes he could feel Taylor's eyes on him.

They met Isaac standing near the car that would take them to the airport. He took a double look at Zac as he noticed the new accessory.

"Nice scarf." He comment while they waited for Taylor to put his luggage on the boot of the car.

"Thanks." Zac replied, smiling fondly as he caressed the fabric. "It’s actually been said it looks good on me."

He glanced at Taylor, to see him already staring back at him. He smiled sheepishly, before ducking inside the car and Zac could hear his heart pounding inside his ears.

Without hesitation he wrapped the scarf around his neck and tucked in inside his coat.

He got inside the car, sliding next to Taylor on the back sit.

"I'm definitely keeping it."


End file.
